Gloire à Garrosh Hurlenfer
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: Depuis que Garrosh Hurlenfer a succédé à Thrall, les choses changent à Orgrimmar. Malkorok, le chef des kor'krons, ne recule devant rien pour faire régner l'ordre. Seul Eitrigg, vieux conseiller du Chef de Guerre, s'inquiète du sort des prisonniers politiques. OS.


**Personnages :** Eitrigg, Garrosh, Malkorok, OC.

 **Temporalité :** Après que Garrosh a été nommé Chef de Guerre, après qu'il a tué Cairn Sabot de Sang en mak'gora, peu de temps avant le déclenchement de l'attaque contre l'Alliance. (très précisément : entre le chapitre 4 et 6 de _Jaina Portvaillant : Le déferlement_ de Christie Golden).

 **Avertissement :** mention explicite de viol correctif et de torture psychologique.

Le personnage de Shagar a été inventé pour l'occasion. Le vendeur de champignons mentionné s'appelle Kor'jus et se fait tabasser au chapitre 4 du roman sus-nommé.

.o0o.

Parce que jadis il avait été emprisonné par l'Alliance, parce qu'il avait été torturé des jours durant, Eitrigg, en tant que conseiller, avait toujours porté une attention particulière au sort réservé aux prisonniers. Thrall, qui avait lui-même passé son adolescence dans un cachot, lui laissait toute latitude pour s'assurer qu'Orgrimmar n'avait pas à rougir de ses prisons.

Puis Garrosh avait succédé à Thrall, et, petit à petit, les choses commençaient à changer. Les cachots qui auparavant ne voyaient passer que des prisonniers de droit commun et parfois quelques prisonniers de guerre de l'Alliance se remplissaient peu à peu de prisonniers dit politiques. C'était les kor'kron qui les amenaient, souvent dans un triste état, toujours pendant la nuit. Personne ne savait de quoi ils étaient accusés au juste, si ce n'est de "dissidence". Ils étaient jetés là, oubliés quelques jours, et soudain libérés sans plus de raison.

Eitrigg regardait tout cela d'un œil inquiet, discutant souvent avec les geôliers pour s'assurer, au moins, que les standards qu'il avait insisté pour établir étaient respectés, que les cellules étaient propres, que les prisonniers ne manquaient ni d'eau, ni de nourriture. Que personne n'était torturé.

Ce jour là, au détour d'un couloir, une geôlière troll au regard fuyant demanda à lui parler.

\- Ça ne me regarde peut-être pas, mais...

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Elle jouait avec l'anneau dans son nez en guettant l'angle d'un mur comme si quelqu'un risquait d'y surgir.

\- Je te garantis que personne ne saura que ça vient de toi. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- C'est Malkorok...

0o.

\- Chef de Guerre, un mot en privé ? demanda Eitrigg à voix basse en marchant à sa hauteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, l'Ancien ? grogna Garrosh, ennuyé par avance.

\- En privé, répéta Eitrigg avec un signe de tête en direction de Malkorok.

\- Tu sais qu'il peut rester.

\- Ce serait inapproprié.

Garrosh s'arrêta, scruta son conseiller avec défiance, puis lâcha :

\- Malkorok, va promener tes chiens ailleurs, tu veux...

Le garde du corps toisa le vieil orc, gronda mais obéit, emmenant avec lui les deux autres kor'kron qui encadrait le Chef de Guerre.

\- Bien. Qu'as-tu à me dire de si secret ?

\- Tu dois le contrôler.

\- Qui ?

\- Tu sais de qui je parle, lui, ton chef des gardes.

Devant l'air suspicieux de Garrosh, Eitrigg hésita puis ajouta :

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il fasse ce qu'il fait sur ton ordre...

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait, au juste ?

\- Tu le sais. Les kor'kron procèdent à de plus en plus d'arrestations arbitraires, tes sujets sont battus à mort... Ils ont peur.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire entendre raison à Garrosh, Eitrigg choisissait ses mots avec soin. Il insista sur le terme "sujet", voulant bien lui faire comprendre que c'était de son propre peuple dont il s'agissait, refusant de parler de "dissidents", voire de "traîtres" comme Malkorok le faisait.

\- Tu me parles des traîtres qu'il arrête ?

Cela semblait peine perdue. Eitrigg gardait l'espoir, cependant, qu'un exemple concret puisse lui faire reconsidérer l'opinion qu'il avait de son garde du corps.

\- Connais-tu Shagar ? C'est une forgeronne orque, une bonne forgeronne, elle a toujours servi la Horde. C'est une marrante, tout le monde l'aime bien. Elle répare les armes des kor'kron depuis des années.

\- Et bien ?

\- Ils l'ont arrêté hier, sans raison. Dans la nuit, Malkorok est venu dans sa cellule avec plusieurs kor'krons. Il l'a violée.

Garrosh, enfin, sembla réagir. Il fronça le sourcils et gronda.

\- Qui t'a dit ça ?

\- C'est sans importance. J'ai confiance en cette information, elle m'a été confirmée.

\- C'est elle qui s'est plainte ? Elle pourrait mentir...

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue, elle est toujours emprisonnée. Nous pouvons aller la voir ensemble si tu le désire.

Garrosh balaya la proposition d'un geste de la main.

\- D'accord. Malkorok a peut-être joué avec cette fille, admettons. Il n'aurait pas dû, je lui en parlerai. Tu es satisfait ?

Eitrigg resta abasourdi.

Il s'attendait à ce que Garrosh ne le crois pas, à ce qu'il nie l'information. Ils seraient allés voir la forgeronne emprisonnée et les récits concordants qu'il avait récoltés parmi les geôliers étaient bien assez précis pour qu'il ne doute pas que la rencontrer lui aurait prouvé les faits. Mais ceci ? Qu'il juge l'accusation de si faible importance qu'elle ne nécessitait pas davantage de son temps ?

\- Tu lui en parleras ? C'est tout ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais de plus ?

"Que tu te débarrasses de lui !", songea Eitrigg. "C'est lui qui devrait être enfermé ! Tenter de te faire entendre raison est bien assez dur sans lui à tes cotés, à t'entraîner dans son monde où tout est permis, où vous êtes tout puissants et où les autres ne comptent pas !"

Il le pensait, mais il savait que le dire n'apporterait rien de bon ; cela ne ferait qu'accentuer la méfiance de Garrosh à son égard et l'éloignerait un peu plus. Il avait pour mission de le conseiller et ne pouvait le faire qu'à ses côtés. Alors il ravala ses paroles et ne demanda que ce qu'il avait une chance d'obtenir :

\- Shagar...

\- Qui ?

\- Shagar, la forgeronne, "cette fille" comme tu dis, celle que Malkorok a violée...

\- Et bien ?

\- Elle est toujours emprisonnée. Ses proches s'inquiètent. Tu ferais preuve de magnanimité en la laissant partir.

Garrosh renifla, semblant considérer la question.

\- Aucune charge sérieuse n'a été retenue contre elle et elle...

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, qu'elle retourne réparer ses épées, je la libère. Mais je ne veux plus jamais entendre un mot de cette histoire ! Tu as fini à présent ?

Eitrigg présenta froidement ses respects à son Chef de Guerre et pris congé.

0o.

\- Malkorok... demanda Garrosh quand il se trouva seul avec son garde du corps. Pourquoi as-tu fait arrêter la forgeronne ?

Malkorok grogna. C'était donc ça que ce vieux fouineur était venu rapporter.

\- Pour t'avoir manqué de respect, Chef de Guerre.

\- En quoi ?

\- Ce qu'elle a dit sur toi... ce n'est pas de ma bouche que tu l'entendras. Jamais je n'oserai le répéter...

Peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu'il avait oublié les paroles exactes, ou peut-être parce que prises hors de leur contexte elles paraîtraient moins insolentes... Mais Malkorok en était certain, il savait reconnaître un affront à son Chef de Guerre quand il en entendait un.

Garrosh haussa les épaules. Finalement, cela lui importait peu.

\- Dis-moi, Malkorok... C'est vrai que tu l'as violée ?

Malkorok se permit un sourire en coin.

\- Qu'est ce qu'y t'a pris, enfin ? Il n'y a pas assez de putes dans tout Orgrimmar pour te satisfaire ?

\- Je lui ai appris à te respecter. Il n'y a que comme ça que les femelles apprennent.

Garrosh secoua la tête.

\- Malkorok... Je ne doute pas de tes bonnes intentions... Mais fait attention à ne pas t'attirer une trop mauvaise réputation. Que va penser mon peuple si on commence à dire qu'à la nuit tombée mon propre garde du corps viole les forgeronnes et tabasse les vendeurs de champignons...

\- Ils te craindront, Chef de Guerre, répondit Malkorok avec aplomb. Et ils ne te respecteront que davantage.

Garrosh prit un instant pour considérer sa réponse. Elle n'était pas dénuée de sens. Il était bien plus facile et sûr de se faire respecter par la peur que tout autre chose, et terroriser était bien une chose que Malkorok savait faire à merveille. Il était parfois bien meilleur conseiller que ce vieil Eitrigg que Thrall lui avait laissé dans les pattes.

0o.

\- Shagar ? appela doucement Eitrigg en poussant la porte de la cellule.

La prisonnière sursauta et se leva prestement, sur la défensive. Elle était dans le triste état qu'il avait imaginé, des marques sur ses bras et son cou, sa tunique déchirée...

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal, lui dit-il d'un ton apaisant en s'avançant doucement vers elle. Je suis Eitrigg, conseiller du Chef de Guerre...

\- Garrosh Hurlenfer, murmura-t-elle, Chef de Guerre de la Horde...

Eitrigg lui tendit une couverture qu'il avait amenée. Elle l'accepta sans un mot et l'enroula autour d'elle, puis se rassit sur la couche de paille. Toujours tendue, elle semblait néanmoins moins méfiante, alors Eitrigg s'assit à côté d'elle et lui proposa quelques bouts de viande séchée qu'elle refusa.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu as été arrêtée ?

Shagar eu un rire nerveux.

\- Ah, oui, je le sais, oui. Je ne risque pas de l'oublier...

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle leva vers lui un regard surpris. Elle pensait qu'il le savait aussi bien qu'elle, que ce n'était qu'une question oratoire, dont les conseillers savent user.

\- Hier après-midi, commença-t-elle, Malkorok et quelques autres kor'kron sont venus récupérer des armes qu'ils m'avaient commandées. On a discuté un peu. On a parlé de Hurlesang. J'ai dit que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'honneur de la réparer... Malkorok a dit que c'était parce que Garrosh... le Chef de Guerre Garrosh Hurlenfer... en prenait grand soin... et j'ai dit...

Elle s'interrompit un instant, mesurant l'absurdité de la démesure entre ces mots et leurs conséquences, et eu comme un petit rire nerveux.

\- J'ai dis "C'est le poison qu'il met dessus, ça fait aussi antirouille..."

Soudain, elle scruta Eitrigg avec inquiétude. Et si, lui aussi, y voyait là un grave affront ? Mais le vieil orc la regardait avec compassion. D'un coup de menton, il l'invita a poursuivre.

Elle repris nerveusement :

\- C'était une blague. Juste une blague. Du temps de Thrall, les kor'krons riait à mes blagues. Au pire il y en avait un qui levait les yeux aux ciel avec un petit grognement outré... Mais Malkorok... ça ne l'a pas fait rire...

Elle frémit.

\- Il m'a attrapée par le bras. Il m'a dit que c'était un affront, que j'attentais à l'honneur du Chef de Guerre... Garrosh Hurlenfer, Chef de Guerre de le Horde... que je l'insultais en insinuant qu'il avait gagné son mak'gora déloyalement. Je me suis excusée, je lui ai dit que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Mais ça ne lui a pas suffit. Il m'a fait arrêter, comme ça... J'ai pensé qu'il voulait juste que je passe la nuit dans un cachot pour me faire "passer le goût de la plaisanterie", comme il disait... mais... ça ne lui a pas suffit...

Elle prit soudain une poignée de viande séchée et la mâcha longuement pour se donner une contenance. Eitrigg voulut poser une main sur son épaule, mais elle se crispa. Il se recula.

\- Shagar, j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé cette nuit et j'en suis désolé. Que tu ais été arrêtée à tort ou à raison n'est pas la question, ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on traite des prisonniers. Pas dans la Horde. On ne devrait pas. Quand j'en ai informé le Chef de Guerre...

\- Gloire au Chef de Guerre Garrosh Hurlenfer, marmonna Shagar, la bouche pleine, avant de baisser la tête, les yeux embrumés de larmes.

Eitrigg s'arrêta un instant, interloqué, mais elle ne dit plus rien. Il reprit :

\- Quand le Chef de Guerre l'a appris, il a ordonné ta libération. Je voulais que tu saches que... ce que Malkorok a fait... je le condamne. Et Garrosh... Garrosh ne le cautionne pas.

Shagar avala péniblement et demanda, dubitative :

\- Tu es sûr de ça ?

Eitrigg ne répondit pas. Il ne l'était pas.

A dire vrai, il avait même bien compris que Garrosh s'en moquait. Ce que Thrall aurait condamné fermement, Garrosh trouvait sans importance, normal presque. Et il était là, à mentir à une orque loyale qui quelques heures plus tôt s'était faite violer par le chef des kor'krons lui-même, l'élite de la Horde. Il avait honte. Honte de lui-même, de Garrosh, de Malkorok et de ce que la Horde tout entière menaçait de devenir avec eux.

Le silence était lourd. C'est Shagar qui finit par le briser.

\- Sais-tu ce qu'il m'a fait ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Eitrigg hocha tristement la tête.

\- Je le sais...

\- Non...

Shagar repris un bout de viande qu'elle mâchouilla distraitement.

\- Non, je ne crois pas que tu saches tout... Il ne m'a pas juste violée, il...

Elle s'arrêta, chercha ses mots, chercha le regard d'Eitrigg et lui dit, dans les yeux :

\- Je veux que tu le saches parce que... ce type est cinglé. Et si tu conseilles le Chef de Guerre... Garrosh Hurlenfer... alors... alors dis lui. Dis lui que ce type est cinglé...

Eitrigg, qui avait connu la torture, prenait toute la mesure de l'importance et de la difficulté que représenterait pour elle ce récit. Il lui accorderait toute l'attention qu'elle méritait.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-il paisiblement.

Shagar s'adossa contre le mur de pierre et pris une profonde inspiration.

\- Il y avait trois autres kor'krons avec lui, un qui me tenait au sol, deux autres qui regardaient. Il m'a dit qu... il m'a dit que si je n'étais pas obéissante ils me passeraient tous dessus, un par un, puis qu'ils recommenceraient jusqu'à ce que je comprenne... "Tu peux apprendre ta leçon vite ou on peut y passer toute la nuit", il m'a dit... Alors je... j'ai obéi. J'ai fait ce qu'il me demandait...

Elle avait fermé les yeux et ses narines frémissaient sous les inspirations amples qu'elle prenait.

\- Tu n'as pas de honte à avoir. C'est lui que ses actes déshonorent, pas toi.

D'un soupir las elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot mais que ce n'était pas la question.

\- Sais-tu ce qu'il m'a demandé ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Eitrigg attendit.

\- C'est bête, tu dois imaginer quelque chose de vraiment horrible... Mais c'est... c'est tellement stupide... C'est ridicule...

Si ridicule qu'elle en souriait à présent, en commençant à réciter, d'une voix appliquée :

\- "Gloire à Garrosh Hurlenfer, Chef de Guerre de la Horde. Gloire au Chef de Guerre Garrosh Hurlenfer..."

Elle riait presque et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- C'est stupide, hein ! C'est ce qu'il me faisait répéter, encore et encore pendant qu'il... Quand il a dégrafé sa ceinture, il m'a dit : "Répète : Gloire à Garrosh Hurlenfer, Chef de Guerre de la Horde !", et il me l'a fait répéter, pendant tout le long... Il disait : "Pense à lui ! Imagine que c'est sa queue qui te déchire !", et il me faisait répéter encore : "Gloire au Chef de Guerre Garrosh Hurlenfer !", et si je m'arrêtais, ou si je bredouillais, il m'étranglait, il me frappait, il me disait : "Continue : Gloire à Garrosh Hurlenfer, Chef de Guerre de la Horde !", il me l'a fait répéter tout le long, il me l'a fait répéter jusqu'au bout, et quand il a finit, il me l'a fait répéter encore...

Elle essuya ses larmes en riant et sanglotant, concluant, comme une bonne chute :

\- Ce type est cinglé, hein ?

\- Ce type est cinglé, confirma Eitrigg d'une voix atone.

Il le pensait déjà, mais à ce récit apparaissait comme une nouvelle profondeur de folie. Une nouvelle dimension au culte qu'il semblait vouer à Garrosh. Un pas plus loin dans l'horreur de ce qu'il semblait être capable de faire en son nom...

Alors il se leva, se secouant comme pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve.

\- Je te remercie de m'avoir parlé, Shagar. Je tâcherai de faire bon usage des informations que tu m'as données. A présent tu es libre. As-tu de la famille hors de la capitale ?

Étonnée, elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever à son tour.

\- Non, enfin, j'ai une amie à Tranchecolline... Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est peut-être là que tu devrais te rendre et séjourner quelques temps...

\- Ah... ça sent si mauvais ici ?

Eitrigg ne répondit pas.

Oui, ça sentait mauvais. Garrosh qui s'enfermait dans son délire d'hybris grandissant, laissant un Malkorok débridé faire d'Orgrimmar son terrain de jeu, les tensions que leur attitude méprisante attisait entre les peuples de la Horde, cette guerre absurde qu'ils étaient sur le point de déclencher. Tout sentait mauvais, et il commençait à se sentir désespérément impuissant face à la catastrophe politique qui se profilait.

Au moins pouvait-il tenter de mettre à l'abri quelques unes de ses premières victimes.

Shagar soupira en secouant la tête.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris... De toute manière, je n'ai pas tellement envie de le revoir... Qu'ils se débrouillent tout seuls avec leurs épées !

Eitrigg posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à chez toi, et quand tu auras réunis tes affaires, je demanderai à quelques gardes de confiance de t'escorter aux portes de la ville.

Elle s'esquiva et le regarda avec méfiance. Eitrigg recula sa main a distance respectueuse.

\- ... ou, si tu le désires, tu peux te débrouiller seule bien sûr. Mais je t'assure qu'aucun kor'kron n'osera t'arrêter tant que je serais à tes côtés.

Elle hésita puis eu un sourire forcé.

\- C'est bon, je vais te faire confiance, après tout tu es trop vieux pour me faire quoi que ce soit, hein ?

"Je suis surtout trop vieux pour défier Malkorok en mak'gora" songeait Eitrigg avec rage. Il la laissa passer devant lui, veillant à laisser entre eux plus que la distance d'un bras.

\- Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain avant de passer la porte. Attends, je ne t'ai pas raconté le plus drôle !

Elle eu un nouveau petit rire nerveux, hoquetant.

\- Le plus drôle, c'est qu'à la fin, c'était lui qui grognait "Garrosh, Garrosh !"


End file.
